The Burned Man
by Historyman 14
Summary: 2010: On the last day of the war in Japan, a man is burned alive, but this only the start.


**OOC: I do not own Code Geass, Fallout, or anything else.**

 **2010\. Japan. Last day of war.**

What once was a great land was burning. For a month, the Japanese have try everything to fight the Britannians, but almost ending in failure with the Empire new weapon: Knightmare Frames. These things have just destroy anything Japan could come up with. Yes, a few got taking down, but Japan was outnumber in just about everything. Japan only success was by Lieutenant Colonel Kyoshiro Tohdoh at Itsukushima, but it did not help at all. Soon, a boy shall kill his father in hopes that it shall end the war, and Japan could be save.

However, just hours before that could happen, something else was about to happen. For a man was about to be reborn in fire.

* * *

Captain Joshua Graham looked proudly at what lay before him. A capture refinery. Command had order them to take it, and they did. However, it was the will of God. It was God that gave them the power needed to take it from the Japanese. Infidels! The Japanese are. They do not follow the true God, but so call spirits in the rivers, in the rocks, and the water. Ha! They fell like the pagans they are. Jesus, the Lord Almighty was all powerful, all knowing. Qith the Lord on his side, all shall fall.

He walks back to his men at a another part of the refinery. As he walks over, he sees that a few Japanese are still alive, trying to get away. He ending their lives with shots to the head, or just outright stepping on they heads. No one escapes the Power of God. Like the fools at Jericho.

He sees his men, about 50 of them, all of them just...standing around. Odd. "My men. Why stand around? God have giving us a great victory in his name." He said to them. They just look at him. Graham soon got a very bad feeling from them, and then from behind. As he started to turn around, someone hits him in the side of the head. Graham goes down, and everyone quickly starts to beat him, and beat him hard. They stop, and then put two rounds in his keens. "What betrayal is this!" Yells Graham, even in his state, a heavily hunt, and bloody body, his anger was still high.

"Your a fucking nut Graham! A fucking monster!" Yells one of the soldiers. "I don't like Japs, but your a fucking psychopath!" They all yell at him. How dare they! He was a solider for the Lord! The babies he kill? The woman he shot? The villages he himself burn to the ground? All of it was the work of God! God told him to do these and more for the Holy Word! These...soldiers did not understand! No! They ears, and eyes are shut by the evil of sin and Lucifer!

Before Graham could say anything to these, they was pouring something on him. Gasoline...

"NO one is going to miss you, Graham. Hell, i bet the Emperor is going to give us awards for killing you!" And with that, a match was drop. The gas was lit, and Graham was the central of it. He just...lay they as the fires burn him. Then, he slowly got up. The soldiers back away in fear as Graham stood up, and then let out the most God-awful sound anyone had ever heard. In they eyes, Graham was no longer human. He was...a demon that just came out of hell. They ran away as fast as they could as Graham drop to his keens as his skin was burn off. He shut his eyes.

* * *

 **Location Unknown.**

When Graham open his eyes, he saw blackness. And only blackness. He try moving his body, but he found it was very painful from the fire. He was very confused. This was not the Kingdom of the Almighty God? Had he not done the works of Jesus? Ever since his birth in Salt Lake City, he has work for God. He try to spend the name of the Lord, but many turn him away. The nobles call him a mad man, but he did not stop. God told him to join the army, and so he did. He rose in rank. Though he was neither a particularly brilliant strategist nor tactically flexible, his menace and brutality were infamous to even the highest of nobles. He kill whole villages, destroy whole groups, torture people in front of they love ones. All was by the word of God! They and many others was all pagans and Infidels! When the war with Japan happen, it was like God had open the door for him. (Which he did) He would go to Japan, and turn them to the word of God! If not...shall suffer damnation.

Just then, Graham saw a white light, and from that light...was a white knightmare unlike anything he saw. It looked down at him.

 **"Joshua Graham."** It said to him. That voice...it was fill with power, yet kindness. Like the oldest thing in the Universe. "Are you...God?" He ask, as he drop to his keens in front of the knightmare. **"** **I Am that I Am. I am the God of your ancestors. I flooded the Earth, but save Noah and his family. I promise Abraham that he shall be the father of many nations. I have Moses free my people from Egypt and into the Promised Land. I did these and more."**

It really was God! "Oh Lord! Why have brought me here before you!? What is your order my God!" **"For too long, i have let Empire run free. The world have and all it's sin is too much. You are to be my warrior, like** **David before you, and before him Ehud, and Gideon. You shall cut down my enemies! You shall form a new Israel. A new Zion. This is what i have commanding you."** And with that, they was light.

* * *

Graham woke up to the smell of something burn. That was his skin. He slowly got up, the whole place was burning, but he himself was fine. (Besides for what happen) He had to work to do.

* * *

 **That night.**

A group of Japanese refugees was around a fire. Japan was doom. The PM had kill himself, and now they homes was now own by the Empire. They had plan to get to the Chinese Federation. How? Not a clue, but better they, then here.

Suddenly, they heard something. "What was that?" Ask one. "Most likely just a animal." Said a another. "Are you sure? Maybe it's soldiers." Said the first. They all hope that was not the case, but if it is...

"I go check it out." Said a third. He took a old pistol and goes over to the treeline...only to get a machete to the head. And the one who use the machete was a man who looked badly burn, clover in bandaids. And rage in his eyes. The group cry out, and quicky got out what weapons they had. Graham throw the body at him, and slash a another in half. He rolls when two opens fire at him. He returns fire, gunning them, and a few others. He sees the last one trying to flee. No one escapes the power of God. He sends a another knife he have at the fleeing Japanese, and hits him right in the head. He looks around at his work. A few are still alive, trying to crawl. He shot them in the head, or beat they heads in.

As he about to leave, he hears a cry. He goes over and see it is coming from under a body of a dead woman. He rolls the body over, and sees a child of 6-7 years of age. Graham is about to end the small girl life when he hears the Voice of God. _**"**_ ** _Joshua Graham. This child you see before. She is to be your helper. Tech her my word and she shall follow, They are others like her. Find them, for they are Apostles."_**

Graham thank the God of All Things. He puts down the gun, and offers his hand to the girl. The girl just looks at him with fear...but...she takes his hand.


End file.
